WALK ON MEMORIES
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang malaikat maut yang masih berusia muda. Ia sering mengeluhkan tugasnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan mengapa ia ditugaskan sebagai seorang malaikat maut. Namun seorang pria membuatnya ingin tahu dengan jalan kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan pria itu bernama Park Chanyeol. [EXO ChanBaek/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Kris/Others/Grim Reaper!AU/mpreg].
1. Prologue

_**/pro·logue/**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baekhyun berjalan sembari meregangkan ototnya. Dia lelah karena harus naik ke lantai teratas dari gedung itu. Tepatnya di lantai ke 18. _Lift_ yang digunakan kantor tersebut hanya berhenti hingga lantai 14. Entah mengapa, dia juga tidak mengerti.

Pukul enam lebih 14 petang dia benar-benar harus sudah sampai di lantai teratas darigedung tersebut. Tugas hariannya sudah menanti. Ini merupakan tugasnya ketiga, dan masih ada sekitar dua tugas lagi yang menanti di hari itu. Sebuah kartu berwarna cokelat sebesar tiket kereta _Harry Potter_ di tahun pertama itu ia genggam dibalik kantong jubah berwarna hitam miliknya. Sebuah topi _fedora_ berwarna senada sudah bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Ini sangat membosankan." Ucapnya sembari membuka pintu menuju bagian _rooftop_ dari gedung.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut, ia mendapati seorang pria dengan tubuh lebih dari enam kaki sedang berdiri di atas pagar pembatas gedung. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, merasa sangat familiar dengan kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian dimana seseorang berada di ujung dunia satu dengan dunia yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sembari melangkah mendekat. Sempat dia menarik jam yang ada di sakunya. Masih ada waktu sekitar delapan menit lagi, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengamati pria yang sedang berdiri.

"YA! _Kenapa_ kau bodoh dan melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

Lelaki itu tidak bergeming. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun juga sempat melihat kantong mata tebal yang menggantung di mata lelaki tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan berantakan. Sedikit raut muka pucat juga terpapar disana.

"Sebegitu _stress_ nya kah dirimu hingga melakukan ini?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kartu berwarna cokelat yang ia bawa sedari tadi, "Yah… usiamu masih sangat muda untuk mati, Tuan Park." Gumamnya dengan nada yang menyayangkan.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum berucap, "Park Chanyeol, usia 28 tahun, meninggal pada tanggal 14 Juni 2017, pukul enam lebih 14 menit karena—"

"Baekhyun- _ah—_ "

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar namanya terpanggil. Tidak, tidak akan mungkin lelaki itu melihat dirinya. Dia sedang melaksanakan tugas dan mengenakan _fedora._ Tidak akan ada manusia yang akan bisa melihatnya. Kecuali… kecuali para manusia _terhukum._

Baekhyun yang terkejut itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "YA! Kau menyebutkan namaku? Kau bisa melihatku?"

"—sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Selama sepuluh tahun juga aku dihantui rasa bersalah dan hidupku terasa tidak tenang."

"YA! Kau menyebutkan Baekhyun—itu aku?" Baekhyun berteriak dan ingin melepas _fedora_ nya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak boleh terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Hanya manusia _terhukum_ lah yang boleh melihat dirinya. Jika dia melanggar ketentuan itu, _Dewa_ pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ maafkan aku. Aku tahu disana, kau pasti sangat membenciku. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah," lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu terlihat meneteskan air matanya, "aku sudah menyerah dan sangat membenci diriku sendiri Baekhyun- _ah._ Aku… aku merasa kehilangan dirimu dan aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"YA! Kau membicarakan diriku?" tanya Baekhyun emosi—dan sudah berdiri di sebelah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Isak tangis terselip di suaranya yang berat. Beberapa kali telapak tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya—dan terdengar jeritan depresi di setiap nafas yang ia hela.

"Park Chanyeol- _ssi!_ "

Baekhyun tahu dia melakukan hal yang percuma. Lelaki itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Sekencang apapun Baekhyun mengeluarkan amarahnya, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah mengetahui keberadaannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengesampingkan tugasnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bertanya dalam ketidak mungkinan. Kartu berwarna cokelat itu diremas dengan segenap keingin tahuannya. Menghadap ke arah dimana sang lelaki berdiri dalam keputus asaan. Tangis lelaki itu semakin menjadi, bahkan semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Aku ingin berada pada dunia yang sama denganmu—"

Seharusnya lelaki itu sudah melompat; seharusnya lelaki itu sudah pergi; dan seharusnya lelaki itu sudah ke dunia yang ia inginkan. Tapi semuanya terlambat, ketika terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan sebuah teriakan yang menyebutkan sebuah nama.

" _PARK CHANYEOL! HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI!_ "

Teriakan wanita itu membuat semua yang seharusnya terjadi berubah. Disaat itu, Baekhyun menarik jam sakunya, melihat waktu yang sudah tiba.

 _Pukul enam lebih 15 menit; dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia sudah terlambat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**


	2. Chapter 1

"Aku harus menuruti semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tentu Baekhyun _ie, Dear._ "

Baekhyun mengayunkan kedua kakinya sembari menatap seseorang yang sedang merapikan pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Lelaki itu sangat dekat dengannya; seorang kakak laki-laki yang selama ini menemaninya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas hariannya. _Wu Yifan._ Tapi Baekhyun biasa memanggilnya dengan Kris. Baekhyun merasa _hidup_ nya selalu terbantu dengan adanya Yifan. Lelaki itu selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun jika lalai. Memang begitu, Baekhyun adalah malaikat yang pelupa. Entah, mungkin itu sudah menjadi sifatnya ketika masih hidup dulu.

"Kira-kira, _Hyung,_ apa yang aku perbuat hingga aku bertugas menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

Kris terkekeh sembari menutup koper berwarna hitam itu, "Itu tugasmu untuk mengetahuinya, Baek. Kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya atau kau menjadi malaikat lagi—itu bisa kau pilih setelah kau mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa begini."

"Oh, aku harus begitu?"

Kris terperanjat dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau dan _Dewa_ sudah mendiskusikan ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Sudah. Tapi aku lupa apa saja yang sudah _Dia_ katakan dan apa yang ku katakan. _Dia_ terlalu mengucapkan banyak hal dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa." Ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Tapi seharusnya kau mendengarkan semuanya, Baek."

"Tapi _Hyung_ pasti tahu dengan apa yang _Dia_ katakan! Aku benar, 'kan?"

Kris tertawa kecil. Dia sudah sangat hafal dengan semua yang adik lelakinya mau, dan apa yang adik lelakinya inginkan. Baekhyun memang hanya seseorang yang bersama dengannya selama beberapa waktu belakangan, dan itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Dia mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, Baek, terkadang aku iri dengan malaikat-malaikat yang terhukum."

"Uh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena mereka bisa menjadi manusia. _Hey,_ menjadi manusia tidaklah buruk, bukan?"

"Tapi menjadi malaikat membuatmu tetap hidup, _Hyung!_ Kau tidak akan pernah bisa _mati_ sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu!"

Kris mengangguk, "Tapi manusia tidak bisa menyaksikan betapa menyiksanya kematian. Manusia juga tidak mengambil kenangan manusia lainnya. Dan manusia—"

"Manusia berhak menentukan perasaannya."

Kris tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, "Kau benar. Mau tak mau malaikat harus menyaksikan kematian seseorang, melihat tangis orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan menghilangkan kenangan yang sudah dialami oleh manusia tersebut."

"Tapi, malaikat tidak pernah _mati_ lagi dalam waktu yang lama, _Hyung._ Mereka hanya menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bersiap untuk hidup di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."

"Iya, Baek. Tapi menjadi malaikat harus menyaksikan itu semua. Kita harus menjadi seseorang yang paling dingin yang pernah ada, dan bahkan kau tidak boleh mengasihani manusia walaupun kau merasa sangat menyesal pada mereka."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung…_ Aku pernah mengalaminya dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi aku harus bertugas untuk itu…"

"Jangan sedih," Kris bergerak mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jubah hitamnya, "aku akan membacakan siapa dirimu," Baekhyun mengangguk, "Namamu Byun Baekhyun, seorang yatim piatu berusia 28 tahun. Kau seorang _idol_ dengan banyak _fans._ Kau memiliki seorang manajer dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. Dia akan membantumu melakukan apapun."

"Dia… si Kyungsoo itu, akan mengenalku?"

"Tentu," Kris meletakkan kertas itu sejenak, "semua ingatan manusia yang ada di sekitarmu sudah diubah oleh malaikat pengatur memori dan malaikat pengatur waktu."

"Jadi… semua orang akan mengenalku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Mereka semua akan mengingat apa yang kau lakukan. Hanya dirimu yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan di hari kemarin."

"Mengapa begitu? Bukankah itu tidak adil?" tanya Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Itulah mengapa ini dinamakan dengan hukuman, Baekhyun _ie._ Karena _Dewa_ ingin kau menyelesaikan apa yang belum kau selesaikan dengan caramu sendiri."

"Jika aku tidak dapat menyelesaikannya?"

"Kau tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang membuatmu menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dan kau tidak akan bisa mengubah dan tahu apa yang menjadi kesalahanmu."

" _That's bad,_ " Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Maka semua bergantung dengan pilihanmu. Kau bisa menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa lagi atau menjadi manusia seterusnya. Dan ketika kau bisa membangkitkan ingatanmu tentang kejadian sebelum kau meninggal sebelumnya, maka hukumanmu sudah selesai."

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya."

Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sebuah keraguan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat dengan apa yang menjadi pilihannya. Dia lupa, apakah dia menjadi pencabut nyawa lagi atau meneruskan kehidupannya menjadi manusia. Tidak, dia tidak bisa memutar ingatannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Merasa sangat asing dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Kris mengekor di belakangnya sembari menyeret sebuah koper besar yang berisi pakaian milik Baekhyun dan beberapa buku yang harus Baekhyun pelajari selama menjadi manusia. Tentang segala macam kode etik, dan aturan yang harus diikuti.

 _Apartment_ itu sangat bagus. Sangat amat mewah. Dengan furnitur klasik berwarna monokrom yang digandrungi manusia saat ini. Sebuah sofa berwarna hitam dengan bantal berbulu berwarna keabuan sudah tersedia. Terkesan _simple_ , namun berkelas. Tidak ada rona cerah disana. Hanya guratan hitam, putih, dan campuran keduanya tertempel di segala sisi. Baekhyun mendengus, menyadari bahwa menjadi manusia pun tidak jauh dari sisi hitam dan putih; sisi baik dan buruk. Atau diantara keduanya; sisi abu-abu.

Dia mendekat ke arah sebuah lemari yang berisi benda-benda berwarna keemasan dan keperakan di salah satu sudut. Dia membaca apa yang tertulis disana. _Byun Baekhyun, Artist of The Year, Album of The Year,_ dan masih banyak kata-kata serupa yang tercatat di barisan-barisan benda itu. Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa benda-benda itu adalah penghargaan untuknya; penghargaan yang entah darimana muncul. Karena pada dasarnya itu adalah kemauan dan otoritas _Dewa_ untuk memunculkan semuanya dalam sekejap saja.

"Aku sudah meletakkan barang-barangmu di kamar." Ucap Kris yang sudah bersiap mengenakan _fedora_ miliknya.

" _Hyung!_ " Baekhyun melompat dan mengamit lengan Kris dengan erat, "Kau tidak meninggalkanku sepenuhnya, bukan? Kau akan datang kemari? Kau akan menemaniku ketika aku kesepian?" racaunya.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan setiap hari, Baekhyun _ie._ Lagipula kau akan tetap bisa melihatku walaupun aku memakai _fedora._ Tidak seperti manusia biasa. Kau punya sebuah _privilege_ disini."

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memeluk Kris dengan erat.

" _Hey, I'm not going anywhere. But I can't stay with you like used to be._ "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku akan tetap merindukanmu. Apa kau akan datang menemuiku jika kau tidak bertugas?"

Kris mengangguk, "Aku akan datang," ia memakai _fedora_ miliknya, "aku harus pergi. _Ah,_ kau harus membaca buku yang aku tinggalkan. Disana tercatat tentang bagaimana kehidupanmu nanti—dan apa-apa saja yang harus kau hafalkan."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang terkoyak.

"Jangan menangis," Kris tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi, "aku pergi, Adik Kecil."

Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Kris membuka pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya. Bukan perkara yang mudah untuk hidup seorang diri dengan tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupannya sama sekali. _Dewa_ hanya memberikan sedikit petunjuk dan dia harus menerkanya sendiri. Sayang bagi Baekhyun yang tidak begitu pintar untuk menebak hal-hal seperti itu. Dia harus menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dan jika terlalu lama, maka tugasnya tidak akan pernah selesai. Dia hanya akan mendapatkan sebuah teka-teki yang tidak akan pernah terjawab hingga kematiannya datang. Dan di kehidupan selanjutnya, dia akan bisa mengingat pertanyaan itu tanpa tahu bagaimana jawabannya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat bagaimana Kris sudah mengatur semuanya. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup sendirian. Tanpa Kris dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun; bahkan ketika menjadi malaikat. Apalagi ketika ia menjadi manusia begini, tentu itu akan menjadi hal yang lebih sulit lagi baginya.

Ia mendaratkan diri di ranjang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan menyadari beberapa fotonya terpampang disana. Dia terlihat sangat _cantik_ ketika memakai pakaian pentas miliknya. Tunggu, dia memakai kata cantik karena ia merasa bahwa tampan kurang cocok untuk tampilannya disana. Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan alis ketika sadar bahwa dia seorang penyanyi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menyanyi. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia mengambil ponsel yang sudah Kris tinggalkan dan memutar sebuah lagu disana— _hey,_ tentu Baekhyun tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Dia sudah cukup lama mengamati kehidupan manusia.

Baekhyun memilih sebuah lagu yang sangat popular. Lagu dari _EXO,_ yang bahkan dia sendiri tahu siapa-siapa saja anggota grup tersebut. Memilih sebuah lagu berjudul _My Answer,_ yang sebenarnya dia memilih juga secara acak. Dia sengaja melakukan ini, menguji dirinya apakah benar-benar bisa bernyanyi atau tidak.

Ketika nada pertama dari lagu diputar, dia mulai bergumam. Mengikuti kemana arah nada itu mengalir. Baekhyun sendiri tertegun ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tidak pernah dia tahu jika dia akan bernyanyi seindah itu. Dia hanya mengandalkan otak dan sensor pendengarnya. Dan disaat itu dia menyadari bahwa _Dewa_ juga sudah mengatur segala macam hukuman untuknya.

Setelah puas melakukan hal tersebut, dia merasa bosan. Dengan badan yang terkapar di atas ranjang, Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Hingga kedua matanya terpaut pada sebuah buku bersampul hitam, yang sudah diisyaratkan oleh Kris sebelumnya, untuk dibaca. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa isi dari buku tersebut, dan karena rasa penasaran yang menjurus akut, ia meraih buku itu dan mulai meneliti isinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, usia 27 tahun. Manajer," dia menyempitkan kedua kelopak matanya, "dia terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku." Ucapnya ketika melihat sebuah foto yang tersemat diantara tulisan-tulisan di buku itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya kuat ketika mendapati begitu banyaknya informasi tentang Do Kyungsoo ini. Dan ketika dia membuka halaman berikutnya, alisnya berkerut. Tidak ada foto dan informasi yang banyak. Bahkan hanya tertulis sebuah nama dan kalimat saja.

"Kim Kai," dia bergerak menuju kalimat yang ada di bawahnya, "temui Kim Kai. Dan kau akan mendapatkan banyak informasi—Kim Kai? Siapa dia? _Kenapa_ aku harus bertemu dengannya?" ucap Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Dia membuka halaman berikutnya dan hanya mendapati lembaran-lembaran yang kosong. Sesaat dia tidak bisa memahami, seharusnya _Dewa_ memberikan informasi tentang Park Chanyeol, orang yang sudah menyebutkan namanya disaat dia ingin melakukan bunuh diri. Tapi ini, tidak sama sekali. Tidak ada penjelasan dan bahkan secuil petunjuk tertulis disana.

"Siapa Park Chanyeol? _Kenapa_ dia tidak ada disini? Apa dia…" dia terdiam sejenak, "tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku harus mencari petunjuk tentangnya. Aku tidak boleh membuat spekulasi begini." Ucapnya sembari meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa kesadarannya belum benar-benar terkumpul. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak bermaksud untuk terlelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dan dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, dia sudah menyadari bagaimana repotnya menjadi manusia.

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan lapar?" dia menepuk perutnya yang berteriak sejak tadi, "Jika aku menjadi malaikat, aku bisa makan kapan saja tanpa harus merasakan lapar—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari luar. Bukan, itu bukan suara Kris. Itu suara orang lain yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Sebuah keraguan menguar dan membuat dirinya memasang mode waspada. Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menapak keluar dari kamar terlihat sangat hati-hati. Bahkan ia sedikit berjinjit karena merasa penasaran, namun tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusannya.

Ia membuka pintunya sedikit. Melirikkan matanya ke sembarang arah untuk memperhatikan si pemilik suara. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang berkutat di depan lemari es yang ada di dapurnya. Lelaki itu mungkin memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Baekhyun sendiri, namun dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih berisi—Baekhyun sangat kurus sebenarnya. Dia sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari es, bahkan sesekali berjongkok untuk meneliti lebih lanjut.

"Do… Kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik.

Dengan segenap kenekatannya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar tidur. Rambutnya masih berada pada tahap _bed hair—_ karena dia baru saja terjaga. Bajunya masih tidak beraturan, namun ia tidak peduli.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bosan, "Minum lagi?"

"Hm? Mak… sudnya?"

"Semalam kau mabuk lagi, bukan? Sudah ku bilang jangan bergaul dengan Gikwang. Dia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu!"

"Gikwang?"

 _Mati aku. Siapa lagi itu._

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, "Hasilnya selalu begini. Kau selalu seperti orang yang hilang ingatan sehabis mabuk—" ia membalikkan badan dan menyibukkan dirinya, "aku akan memasakkan sup untukmu. _Hangover soup._ Sekarang mandi. Jam tujuh malam kau harus pergi ke agensi barumu untuk membicarakan kontrak."

"Malam-malam begitu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dengan mata yang menyipit, "Inilah mengapa aku tidak suka jika kau minum-minum, Baek. Kau selalu lupa. Seperti orang yang hilang ingatan—ya sudahlah. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau bisa bertemu mereka malam ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Merasa kalah karena Kyungsoo sudah berwajah marah. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo, ia tetap berbalik dan menuruti kemauan lelaki itu. Sempat ia mencium bau badannya—karena dia berasumsi bahwa saat ini badannya berbau alkohol—namun ia tidak menemui bau tersebut.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan badannya yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak merasa kotor sama sekali. Di bawah guyuran air yang membasahi kepalanya, Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali—bahkan Kyungsoo saja menuduhnya terlalu banyak minum hingga dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Sedikit dalam hatinya terselip rasa bersyukur, karena pasti malaikat pengatur memori sudah mengatur semuanya hingga Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun tidak tahu sama sekali.

Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Baekhyun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bermaksud untuk membuka koper yang sudah dirapikan oleh Kris sebelumnya. Namun rasa penasarannya tersita oleh sebuah lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun membuka lemari itu. Ia mendapati banyak baju yang tergantung. Baju-baju yang bagus. Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Namun baju-baju itu diluar seleranya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai warna-warna yang ada disana. Semua pakaian itu tidak seperti pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan. Iya, ia biasa mengenakan pakaian gelap, sesuai dengan _seragam kerja_ nya.

Merasa tidak puas, Baekhyun memilih untuk membuka koper miliknya. Mengeluarkan sebuah _sweater_ dengan _turtle neck_ bernada gelap. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah _coat_ berwarna serupa—yang kemudian ia padu padankan. Ketika semua dirasa siap, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, dengan _coat_ yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau kenakan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memasak dan duduk di tempat makan sembari memainkan telepon genggamnya.

"Pakaian?"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau akan pergi ke pemakaman? Celana, _sweater, coat—_ astaga. Ganti _coat_ mu dengan _coat_ putih yang aku belikan dulu, Baek."

Baekhyun meneliti pakaiannya. Ia memang memakai serba hitam, dan identik dengan kematian—ia tahu benar akan hal ini. Hingga akhirnya, dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia kembali ke dalam kamar. Mencari _coat_ yang Kyungsoo maksud. Meskipun dia tidak tahu sama sekali bentuk dan wujud dari _coat_ itu, tapi Baekhyun mengandalkan insting yang ia miliki. Segera ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, meneliti satu per satu pakaian yang terpajang disana.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar sembari membawa apa yang—mungkin—dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Entah, Baekhyun sendiri seperti orang bodoh yang menerka ini itu. Bahkan ia merasa tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang—dan hanya sekadar menebak saja.

"Makan, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun duduk di depannya.

 _Aku benar._ Batin Baekhyun lega.

"Baek—"

"Hm?" jawab Baekhyun yang mulai menyendokkan supnya.

"Berhentilah berhubungan dengan Gikwang. Aku mohon. Itu bisa merusak reputasimu."

 _Astaga! Aku tidak tahu siapa Gikwang ini._

Dengan jurus kenekatan, Baekhyun menjawab, "Tapi Gikwang orang yang baik—" ia berhenti sebentar karena merasa ragu untuk memanggil Kyungsoo, " _Soo._ "

"Mengapa kau selalu membelanya, astaga! Dengarkan aku, Gikwang, lelaki yang kau bicarakan setiap harinya itu suka mengganti pasangan, Baek. Semua orang tahu jika dia bukan orang yang setia!"

Baekhyun masih menyesap makanannya. Tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo karena dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa sosok bernama Gikwang yang dimaksud. Meskipun di dalam hatinya dia sedikit lega, karena ucapannya yang ia lontarkan secara kebetulan sesuai dengan kenyataan pada kehidupannya.

"Tapi dia baik padaku." Gumam Baekhyun yang melanjutkan karangan ceritanya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seakan siap melemparkan amarahnya. Baekhyun mendesis, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan otoritas Kyungsoo disini. Walaupun dia sendiri belum mengenal lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah tipikal orang yang mengatur dan _bossy._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan Kyungsoo sendiri adalah seorang manajer. Apalagi manajer untuknya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong,_ Baek."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih ingat _junior_ kita waktu kuliah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya karena pertanyaan baru saja—meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti, " _Junior_ kita banyak, Soo."

"Hish! Kau ini! Itu—si ketua angkatan!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia memasang wajah orang yang lupa. Padahal di dalam hatinya, dia sedang panik karena ia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Ayolah, tidak ada nama yang menggantung di ingatannya selain Do Kyungsoo, Kim Kai, Kris atau Wu Yifan, dan… Park Chanyeol.

"Aku… lupa—"

"Sudah kukira. Sungguh, kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu untuk minum bersama Gikwang," ia berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "itu, Baek. Si ketua _dance._ Kim Jongin. Tapi wajar jika kau lupa, karena kau lebih memperhatikan orang lain dan tidak mengenalnya—"

"Ah… Jongin?" Baekhyun merasa dirinya konyol karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Jongin ini, "Aku tidak mengenal dia—ada apa dengannya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan tersipu, "Dia tiba-tiba menghubungiku kemarin."

"Lalu? Kau menyukainya, begitu?" Sungguh, Baekhyun hanya menerka sebenarnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi— _hish, kenapa_ kau selalu bisa mengerti aku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika melihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak ia sangka jika lelaki yang sedari tadi mengoceh karena segala macam kebiasaannya—bahkan dengan amarah—bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Sama seperti Baekhyun jika sedang bersama Kris. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Namun, setelah selesai mempelajari sifat Kyungsoo baru saja, Baekhyun tahu jika dia dan Kyungsoo bersahabat dekat. Sangat amat dekat hingga Baekhyun sudah merasa ada kecocokan di antara mereka berdua walaupun baru saja bertemu.

"Lalu, kalian akan berkencan dalam waktu dekat?" ucap Bsekhyun dengan wajah jahil.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya—YA! Jangan tersenyum dengan wajah itu!" seru Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah memerah karena malu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong dari gedung yang menjulang cukup tinggi di tengah padatnya kota Seoul. _KJ Entertainment,_ begitu tulisan yang tertera di depan gedung itu. Kyungsoo, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke gedung tersebut, mengatakan bahwa ini kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berkembang menjadi lebih besar lagi. Baekhyun sediri tidak tahu bagaimana aliran musik dan seberapa besar prestasinya, namun ketika melihat sebuah _project_ ulang tahun menempel di beberapa bis yang lewat, Baekhyun sudah bisa memperkirakan bagaimana orang-orang mengenalnya.

Baekhyun tidak akan mengira di hari pertamanya menjadi manusia, dia sudah menjalani aktivitas seperti itu. Ia berpikir dia hanya akan menjadi karyawan kantoran biasa, bukan seorang selebriti seperti yang ia kerjakan saat ini.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan CEO dari perusahaan ini, Baek. Dia memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya secara pribadi. _Yeah, you know, the biggest artist of this decade,_ Byun Baekhyun." Goda Kyungsoo sembari menyenggol pinggang Baekhyun dengan sikutnya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tidak seperti itu, Soo."

"Hei, jangan merendah begitu! Semua orang di agensi ini sangat antusias dengan kedatanganmu," Kyungsoo mengamit lengan Baekhyun dengan ceria, "ku dengar CEO-nya masih sangat muda, Baek. _It will be a good catch for you._ "

" _How about you?_ "

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kim Jongin saja sudah sangat cukup." Ucapnya dengan sebuah guratan warna merah muda merebak di kedua pipinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas tangan Kyungsoo yang mengamit miliknya. Entah, dia sendiri sudah merasa nyaman bergaul dengan Kyungsoo setelah banyak berbincang. Dia merasa Kyungsoo sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya, dan dia juga merasa bisa mempercayakan hidupnya saat menjadi manusia pada Kyungsoo. Dia mempunyai teman saat ini. Selain Kris tentu saja.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kaca yang ada disana. Ruangan kaca yang berada di lantai ke 14 dari gedung tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut memiliki beberapa kursi yang tersusun seperti ruang rapat yang cukup besar, karena mungkin memuat 18-20 orang disana. Beberapa orang duduk dan berbincang, layaknya menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan itu, semua orang berdiri dan membungkuk. Otomatis, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pula.

Di kursi bagian tengah duduk seorang pria. Dengan tampilan yang _casual,_ pria itu duduk dengan santai dan tersenyum pada kedatangan Baekhyun. Sepertinya pria itu sudah cukup menunggu, dan raut bahagia sedikit muncul di wajahnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya sebuah raut wajah kelegaan.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun- _ssi,_ Kyungsoo- _ssi._ "

Suara pria itu terdengar tenang, dan membuat Baekhyun tersipu—entah mengapa. Bahkan sosoknya yang menurut Baekhyun berbadan kecil itu juga tampak berwibawa. Berwibawa dan santun, mungkin itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk lelaki tersebut.

"Silakan duduk," Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang ada disana, "perkenalkan, aku Kim Junmyeon, CEO dari agensi ini. Aku benar-benar menunggu kedatanganmu, Baekhyun- _ssi._ Senang bisa menyambutmu secara pribadi begini."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun merasa asing dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan di mana ia berkumpul dengan banyak orang, termasuk artis, manajer atau semacamnya, dan membicarakan resolusi beserta kontrak kerja ke depannya. Baekhyun memang tahu bagaimana artis-artis itu menampilkan kebolehannya di depan kamera—karena Baekhyun juga mempelajari sedikit dari kehidupan manusia. Namun dia tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran untuk menjalankan kehidupan itu.

Lelaki bernama Junmyeon sedikit lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo. Memberikan keputusan dan bernegosiasi tentang apa yang didapatkan dan harus dilakukan oleh Baekhyun jika berada di agensinya nanti. Baekhyun sendiri merasa kagum dengan Kyungsoo, karena lelaki itu bisa menyusun semua rencana untuk dirinya di luar kepala, dan bahkan tetap kukuh dengan keteguhannya walaupun berkali-kali Junmyeon memberikan tawaran yang lain.

"Jadi Baekhyun akan menjalani _comeback_ sebanyak empat kali tahun ini?" Junmyeon mengangguk, "Kedengarannya cukup bagus. Benar _'kan,_ Baekhyun- _ssi_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya secara penuh pada Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

"Tenang saja, Baek. Semua akan teratasi dengan baik." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Semua kesepakatan yang telah kita bicarakan sudah tertera di kontrak kerja yang ada di depan kalian. Baekhyun- _ssi,_ jika kau sudah setuju, maka kau bisa menandatangani kontrak kerja itu."

Baekhyun akhirnya bergeming. Dia menegakkan badannya, menarik secarik map berwarna biru yang ada di meja. Ia membuka sampul map itu, menyadari bahwa namanya sudah tertera dengan segala macam ketentuan dan syarat untuk dirinya bekerja. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, mencari sebuah persetujuan. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sembari melempar senyum, dan seketika Baekhyun meraih sebuah pena yang terselip di beberapa kertas itu. Disaat ia sudah memegang pena tersebut, ia menghentikan aksinya. Terlihat ragu, bukan karena ia meragukan isi kontrak kerja itu, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk tanda tangannya selama ini. Sempat ia merasa bodoh, karena ia sudah melihat tanda tangan miliknya yang terpajang di dinding rumah. Dan pada akhirnya, bermodalkan sebuah rasa nekat, Baekhyun menandatangani kontrak kerja itu. Setelah selesai menandatangani sekitar empat lembar, Baekhyun menyerahkan map itu pada Junmyeon, yang sudah menunggu dengan sebuah senyuman lega.

"Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu, Junmyeon- _ssi._ " Baekhyun menjabat tangan lelaki itu, dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia bisa melihat figur seorang kakak disana. Entah, mungkin seorang kakak atau yang lainnya. Tapi yang jelas, Baekhyun merasa, kehidupannya menjadi manusia tidak akan sesulit yang ia kira sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit setelah semua selesai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo sendiri membawa sebuah map—map yang Baekhyun tanda tangani sebelumnya—yang berisi kontrak kerja. Manajernya sudah mengoceh, berusaha membujuk Baekhyun agar ikut dengannya untuk menyantap _samgyeopsal_ di dekat kampus mereka dulu. Karena ia sudah risih dengan rengekan manajernya, maka Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak mengira jika dibalik wajah dan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat mengintimidasi, tersimpan sifat ceria dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Setelah bercakap-cakap tadi, Baekhyun juga tahu jika Kyungsoo memang lebih muda darinya. Maka dari itu tidak ia heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun melihat sosok yang tegas dari diri manajernya tersebut. Terbukti ketika mereka berdiskusi dengan Junmyeon. Disaat itu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bisa menempatkan dirinya di situasi dan kondisi yang benar.

Baekhyun sendiri lebih suka diam dan mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Tidak, bukan karena ia seseorang yang pendiam juga. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus menimpalinya dengan apa, karena pengetahuannya tentang kehidupannya sendiri masih sangat minim. Jika manajernya bertanya mengapa Baekhyun cenderung diam, Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab bahwa ia sedang pusing—efek dari minum seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Baekhyun bercanda dengannya. Bukan, sebenarnya mereka berdua menertawakan seseorang yang baru saja jatuh di lobi kantor itu. Dan Baekhyun memberikan ucapan konyol yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa hingga menghentikan langkahnya.

Ketika mereka masih menertawakan orang tersebut, terlihat seorang lelaki berlari ke arah mereka. Baekhyun mngerutkan alisnya, karena dia tidak mengenal lelaki itu sama sekali. Lelaki itu mengenakan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna hitam dan celana yang serupa. Ia juga memakai _beanie_ dengan warna gelap, dan sekilas membuat Baekhyun mengira lelaki itu baru saja berkabung.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung._ "

Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang membungkuk karena tertawa. Ketika Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya, dia terperanjat. Segera ia mengumpulkan diri dan jiwanya yang sudah ke mana-mana dan membenahi pakaiannya agar lebih rapi.

"Tak ku kira akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap lelaki itu.

"O-oh, aku yang merasa terkejut kau ada disini—"

Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa langkah jauhnya, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo lagi. Dia mengerutkan alisnya. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak karena dia berusaha menerka—dan memberikan ekspresi layaknya mengingat seseorang.

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ ini Jongin."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Jongin yang kau bicarakan tadi—"

"YA!" seru Kyungsoo yang refleks menginjak kaki artisnya.

"ACK! Bisa-bisanya kau menginjak kakiku seperti ini—" seru Baekhyun yang meratapi kakinya sendiri.

"Kau membicarakanku?" lelaki bernama Jongin itu terkekeh, "Karena aku tiba-tiba menghubungimu? Tentu saja itu akan aneh, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tergagap, "Tidak! Itu tidak aneh, tenang saja!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sembari mengaduh. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang bahagia, sama seperti seorang gadis yang bertemu dengan idola atau bahkan pujaannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa lelaki yang bernama Jongin ini seseorang yang tampan. Apalagi dengan tinggi badannya yang cukup untuk Kyungsoo hilang jika dipeluk olehnya. Kulit lelaki itu yang cenderung kecokelatan juga sangat kontras dengan milik manajernya. Dan dengan segala macam faktor itu, membuat Baekhyun ingin menjahili Kyungsoo lebih dari ini.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin, "Perkenalkan aku, Jongin- _ssi._ Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin terkekeh, "Tentu aku tahu siapa dirimu. Artis besar yang hampir seluruh masyarakat Korea tahu. Senang melihat kau bergabung dengan perusahaan ini, _by the way._ "

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau sendiri? Bekerja disini?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku menjadi koreografer untuk para artis. Jadi memungkinkan untuk dirimu bekerja denganku."

"Oh… _he's a good catch,_ Soo!" seru Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan mata yang terbelalak dari Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun- _ah,_ ku mohon kau jaga mulutmu itu—"

" _I love you,_ Soo." Goda Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan geraman dari manajernya.

"Kalian akan pulang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyela, "Kami akan makan malam lebih tepatnya."

"Ah… _I see._ Kalian masih sama ternyata. Sama seperti ketika kuliah dulu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kalian sama-sama pendek—"

"YA!" Baekhyun menyalak, "Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kita pendek, Soo—meskipun itu benar tapi, ya—"

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya, "Abaikan dia, Jongin. Dia memang agak _annoying._ "

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa. Sepertinya Baekhyun- _ssi_ orang yang menyenangkan." Dia mengecek jam tangannya, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Lee Gikwang sudah menunggu di atas."

"Gikwang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Bukankah kalian dekat? Atau mungkin kalian berkencan?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih kuat dan membuat Baekhyun mengaduh, "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi, Jongin."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," dia membalikkan badan sebelum berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi, "ah, Baekhyun- _ssi._ "

"Iya?" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Jangan kau anggap pertemuan kita sebuah kebetulan."

Jongin berucap dan mengubah haluannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri mengerutkan alis karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin baru saja. Bukan sebuah kebetulan katanya. Mungkin karena di kehidupannya Jongin adalah _junior_ dari Baekhyun? Mungkin saja. Karena ia tidak mengenal Jongin seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri—yang dia sedang berbunga-bunga—segera menarik Baekhyun ke tempat di mobil mereka terparkir. Baekhyun sendiri masih menerka apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongin, karena merasa apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu sangat aneh dan membuat dirinya merasa penasaran. Dia bahkan tidak mengindahkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang Jongin yang tampan atau semacamnya.

"—bukankah dia sangat _charming,_ Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, merasa bahwa Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, "Ah, i-iya."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku."

" _Sorry,_ Soo. Aku lapar—jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Baiklah, aku terima alasanmu. Kalau begitu," Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi, "ayo makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia segera membuka kursi penumpang yang ada di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disana. Walaupun otaknya masih tertinggal di lobi karena ucapan Jongin sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya, sekarang, perhatiannya tersita ke hal lain.

Mata Baekhyun—tidak sengaja—teralih pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan _brand_ terkenal yang Baekhyun sendiri pun juga tahu. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama, karena merasa familiar. Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo, mulai menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya. Arah mereka berpapasan di mana lelaki itu berada. Dan ketika mereka melewati sosok tersebut, Baekhyun tertegun. Dia sangat mengenali sosok itu. _Park Chanyeol; lelaki yang membuat dirinya dihukum menjadi seorang manusia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC._**

* * *

 ** _hello guys. ini chapter kecil buat kalian yang sudah ku ketik dari lama._**

 ** _tapi updatenya bakal lumayan lama karena aku masih sibuk banget._**

 ** _ehe._**

 ** _seenggaknya aku dah upload lah ya._**

 ** _aku bakal update cerita ini dan lainnya kalo udah selesai semua urusannya._**

 ** _thank you!_**


End file.
